True Felling's
by captainfalcon099
Summary: First fic i believe i could be more descriptive of the area's/place's but you know this i based around hiccup&ruffnut from httyd


There she was standing there, in the rain, AGAIN. He's not coming is he she said with a snarl in her voice. Of course he's not coming they never do. So she started to walk home, and on the walk home she decided something. She said I ruffnut thorston shall never be stood up again stomping her boot in the mud. When she finally made her way home she slammed her bedroom door and began to devise a plan. This is full proof she said with a devious grin, if I stop asking popular boy's and ask a boy like hiccup who is not so popular he will have to say yes. I can settle with hiccup thinking to herself. The next day down at the meed hall, she sat at the end of the table inconspicuously looking around for hiccup. Right as she turned her head left hiccup walked through the large door. Seeing that snotlout, fishleg's nor astrid were not at the hall yet he turned left only to see a rather surprised ruffnut. So he sat right across from her and said, so where's everybody as he was looking around for them. She responded with a very un ( ruffnut ) I don't know she said. Hiccup said why are you here so early? Hoping to cut the tension. It's 3 in the afternoon she replied and hiccup said really with a I-got-to-get-out-of-here look on his face. With a hasty bye, he said trying to leave the already empty table. But she said wait laying a hand on his thigh she said I have something to tell you she said trying to swallow the lump in her throat. As he turned to face her she was thinking how to compose her next sentence. As he was fully revolved he said with a rather caring what is it. Then she said bluntly my last few attempt's at dating have been bad well worse then bad let' say horrible. Then she finally said hiccup I like you and I really hope you accept my offer. It was fight or flight for her now or never. All at once he said stupidly what offer. She glared at him with a death gaze and said my offer of a date. OH, he said sure I'd love to ever since astrid rejected me. Where at she spouted nervously hoping for any place but the forest knowing it was hiccup's favorite place. The forest he said, she said sure with a sinking filling in her stomach, knowing that there was nobody in the forest to break the tension between the two of them. 7:00 hiccup said, all she could utter was a ya. Hiccup finally said bye and bolted from the table leaving her to think. As she thought to herself, the forest of all place's that's a little serial killer,ish WELL she said getting up out of her seat I have to go and get ready to get killed by hiccup she said leaving the meed hall in a skip. Later that night around 6:40 she sat there on a stump in the middle of the forest wating for hiccup. An hour passed as she stood up and said look's as if the cast out hiccup is to good for me fighting back tear's. WAIT hiccup came running fast as lightning to her, as he stopped breathing heavy he said, I ran into a pack of terrible terror's halfway here he said holding a bloody bite on his arm. Hold on she said I'll fix it taking some wrap's from her stomach area she wrapped his arm and tied the tight. All better she said smiling at him, he uttered a awkward thank's to her taking her hand. Looking surprised thinking to herself, how can normally a extremely shy boy be so straight forward taking my hand like that. OW god he's going to kill me she thought, and all of the sudden he said I know it seem's I'm going to kill you but trust me I'm not. She let out a nervous laugh and said that's good to know. All of the sudden hiccup said ever since tossed me aside I've been so lonely you know my dad's alway's away searching for the dragon nest and snotlout and tuffnut are not the kindest of soul's. I need somebody to spend time with and that's hard to find since everybody act's like I have the plague or something. And I'm really glad you came along. Ruffnut said I knew I could help you in your time of need she said. Now switching from my plan is working ruffnut to genuine felling's ruffnut. As the hour's passed and the sky grew dark hiccup said well we should probably be heading home it's getting dark, ruff said ya I should get going. As hiccup turned to leave ruff said wait and hiccup turned around mirroring the meed hall. She said thank's for taking the time out of your day for me, he shot her a smile and said no problem. With no further hesitation he felt her lip's press up against his. He thought for ruffnut's reputation for being tough her lip's were amazingly soft. He turns a pale color and she ran into the Forrest to her home. As hiccup stood there he spoke only one word WOW. Once a excited ruffnut made her way home and into the safety of her room she laid on her bed and spoke only one word WOW. She rolled over in bed hoping another day like that will come soon but since hiccup was so shy in a group of friend's 2 or larger she knew that he wasn't going to ask her for anything else. Later that night restless she was got out of bed decided to go to hiccup's house know it was safe because hiccup's dad stoic was out dragon hunting. Once she made it up the hill to his house she knew knocking on the door was going to wake everybody in a 100foot radius up she thought of a way to enter the house undetected. An idea sprung into her blonde head that hiccup being shy and forget full left a window open so she looked around the house. So I was right she thought to herself climbing in the window making her way to hiccup's room. Only to find the door 3 quarter's shut and candle light gleeming through the crack. So she knocked and heard no response so she opened it, no one was there but a exposed hole to the roof and through the hole she heard the sound of pencil on paper. she climbed through the only to find a wide awake hiccup deep in thought. Without even turning around he let out a silent (hey) and he said I could see the hole show from up here. Ruff quietly said really I thought I was pretty swift an- hiccup stopped her mid sentence and said I can't stop thinking about you, that's why I'm up here bringing his arm's to the night sky. I can't either he said ecspecialy the kiss was it a kiss out of pitty or something else. It was more like I-have-strong-felling's-tword-you type of kiss. Oh that's what I thought you said hiccup utterd. Ruffnut felt her heart sink in her chest as she said is that bad? Hiccup said NO it's great I needed someone like you in my life and I thank you, as he grabbed her hand's in a gentle motion I really do thank you he said. She was fighting back a blush when she finally your welcome and pushed her lip's against his with twice the raw emotion as the last kiss. As there lip's separated he felt all of the blood rush to his feet as he felt his motionless body fall off the roof of his house and he landed on the cold ground. That was the last thing remembered. when he woke up there was a note beside his bed that said (you passed out so I put you in bed) (ruffnut) . 


End file.
